Washing machine appliances generally include a cabinet which receives a tub for containing wash and rinse water. A wash basket is rotatably mounted within the wash tub. A drive assembly is coupled to the wash tub and configured to rotate the wash basket within the wash tub in order to cleanse articles within the wash basket. Upon completion of a wash cycle, a pump assembly can be used to rinse and drain soiled water to a draining system.
Washing machine appliances include vertical axis washing machine appliances and horizontal axis washing machine appliances, where “vertical axis” and “horizontal axis” refer to the axis of rotation of the wash basket within the wash tub. Vertical axis washing machine appliances typically have the wash tub suspended in the cabinet with suspension devices. The suspension devices generally allow the tub to move relative to the cabinet during operation of the washing machine appliance.
One issue with presently known suspension devices is the noise generated by such devices during washing machine appliance operation. For example, many presently known suspension devices utilize a ball and socket configuration, with the ball and socket formed from rigid materials. Relative motion between the components of such devices, wherein one component slides against another or separates from another, generates noise during operation, which can be undesirable to consumers. Additionally, the relative motion of the components can cause the components to wear at an undesirably quick rate. More recently, pliable materials have been utilized for various components of suspension devices, such as the balls. However, relative motion of the components and resulting noise is still an issue for many such devices.
Accordingly, improved suspension devices for washing machine appliances are desired in the art. In particular, suspension devices which provide reduced relative movement and noise generation would be advantageous.